Avoidance
by crASHed
Summary: Follows the movie. Takes place after the Paris fashion show, Andy never left Runway. Miranda/Andy, femslash. Don't like, don't read.


**Avoidance crASHed aka ****Vendetta17, **

Devil Wears Parada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Rating: PG-13

Status: Technically finished

Prompt **mxrolkr** Miranda/Andy _"You can't handle the truth!" _for the "A Pile of Stuff: DWP Comment Ficathon!" (Livejournal)

A/N: I have not forgotten about Twilight:Redux. I am sorry about the delay, but I've been sucked into the DWP verse. Anyway, I will update my other story soon!

* * *

They'd been back from Paris for almost a month now and Miranda was avoiding her. At first, Andy thought she was imagining this. She assumed that _Runway,_ and consequently Miranda, was just incredibly busy and that was why her daily errands kept her out of the office for almost the entire day. Yet, after a few weeks, Andy had to admit that her reasoning was flawed. Neither _Runway_ nor Miranda was any busier than usual. She'd even considered that Miranda was out of sorts over her divorce from Stephen, but the moment she considered this, she threw the notion back into the trashcan. Naturally, she was honest enough, at least with herself, to realize that she didn't want to consider this option. Andy wanted Miranda to be over Stephan, she didn't need more roadblocks to Miranda than she already encountered. Yes, Andy was aware of her crush on her boss. She even knew it was much more than a crush, yet, she refused to contemplate this idea any further. _'Some things are better left unsaid, even in the privacy of your own mind,'_ Andy thought and snorted. Yeah, if that wasn't the truth. Andy sighed, annoyed with her current work situation, annoyed with Miranda avoiding her, desperate to find out why the older woman was acting this way, and at the same time utterly terrified to find out.

After seeing Miranda so lost and vulnerable in Paris, Andy had fallen even more for the woman. She craved Miranda, the woman, not the Icon. Even though, she had to admit that the Icon also left her flushed and breathless more often than she cared to admit. Yet, both the woman and the Icon appeared more elusive than ever. Andy considered this situation for a few more moments. Patience had never been one of her virtues and so she strengthened her resolve and resigned to confront Miranda regarding all this avoidance business. Andy glanced at the clock, realizing that she might as well go all out and confront Miranda at home. Getting out of her chair, she walked to the second assistant Mary to tell her she'd deliver the Book tonight.

"Mary, listen, you can go home, I'll get the Book to Miranda tonight." Andy addressed Mary nonchalantly, at least trying to give the appearance as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

The new second assistant looked up at her with wide eyes, "Uh, ok, I, uh, yes, that's fine, I guess. There is no dry cleaning tonight. Just the book," Mary still looked a little unsure, but still grabbed her stuff quickly and left.

Andy sighed in relief. Emily would never have fallen for this. However, since Emily was now working in London, that really didn't matter.

After thirty more minutes of fretting as to whether or not she had lost her mind, Andy took the book out of Mark's hands and left the building, all the while feeling the nervous flutters in her stomach grow big enough to swallow her.

Arriving at Miranda's townhouse, Andy was not only sure she'd lost her mind, she also thought she might throw up any second now. Well, she'd gotten this far, she might as well bite the bullet and get this behind her. What's the worse that could happen? Miranda would fire her and make sure she never worked anywhere within the publishing field in the United States. Oh, and maybe some European countries, too. Okay, that did sound bad, Andy admitted, but it sure wouldn't come to this, right? _'I am insane,'_ Andy thought the moment she entered the hallway of the townhouse. She released a deep breath and went into Miranda's study, hoping the older woman would be there. As luck, or misfortune would have it, Miranda was indeed sitting in her office, working quietly on her laptop, black glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Miranda never glanced up and obviously assumed that it was Mary who was delivering the Book,

"Is there a reason why you are still in my house, disturbing me with your laborious breathing?" Miranda cut sarcastically.

Andy, bringing up all the courage available to her, answered calmly,

"Yes, Miranda, there actually is a reason why I am still in your house," Andy got out, and then had to swallow convulsively. _'So much for not giving away how nervous you are!'_ Andy's mind snickered, sounding almost as snotty as Emily ever did.

Miranda's head snapped up the second she heard Andy's voice, and she continued to stare unbelievingly at Andy, her blue eyes getting icier by the second. The moment Andy saw Miranda purse her lips, she know she was in trouble.

"Andrea. Is Mary sick, in a coma, or dying?" Miranda questioned almost inaudibly.

"No, Miranda, she is not. I wanted to deliver the Book tonight. I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something," Andy was happy that she both, hadn't stuttered too badly and was, against expectations, still breathing.

"I see," Miranda took off her glasses, tapped the arms of the frame against her lips while continuing to stare at Andy blankly.

Andy's courage was weaning and her palms started to sweat. _'This is a really bad idea,' _her mind interjected, stating the obvious.

"Well?" Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andy, the restless movements of the hands holding her glasses showed Andy that Miranda's patience was running out, fast.

"Uh, right," Andy started to stammer, which resulted in Miranda rolling her eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Andy blurted out, deciding she might as well go down in flames. Her other option, a slow-cooked death, appeared even less attractive.

Miranda's eyes widened a little bit, otherwise her face remained calm and steel crept into her voice,

"Excuse me?" she whispered while staring daggers at Andy, daring her to continue.

"Well, yes. You see, since Paris you've been avoiding me, sending me on all kinds of unnecessary errands throughout the city." Andy bravely ventured on, yet, immediately wanted to slap herself for talking about unnecessary errands.

"I see. Well, Andrea, do pray tell what makes an errant important to you? I mean, I am your employer, but how would I know whether or not any errands I send my assistants on are important. If I am wasting your time, Andrea, you do know where the door is, along with the unemployment office." Miranda's voice was pure ice and she waved her hands, effectively dismissing Andy and returning to her work on her laptop.

"I'm sorry," Andy whispered, cursing herself for not preparing this better. "I didn't mean to insinuate that your errands aren't important…" at which Miranda let out a fake laugh, still not looking at Andy,

"Andrea, you did not insinuate anything, you stated that my errands are unnecessary quite explicitly."

"Fine, whatever, Miranda," now it was Andy who was losing her patience, while at the same time enjoying the return of her courage. "Let's forget about the value of errands. The fact remains, you have been avoiding me and I want to know why?" Andy continued, now on a roll.

Miranda was exhaling sharply, unused to anyone daring to speak to her in such a manner.

"I do not like your tone, Andrea," Miranda finally looked back at Andy, who briefly considered that she might be in acute danger of turning into stone.

"And I don't like being ignored," Andy returned frustrated. She started to pace, a nervous habit, up and down in Miranda's study.

Miranda sighed, looking a little agitated. "Andrea, I think it is better that you leave now," she all but whispered, looking away from Andy once more.

No "That's all," no scathing criticism or sarcastic comment? Also, Miranda's voice lacked her usual edge. She sounded frustrated, but not angry. _'Curious,'_ Andy thought and walked closer to Miranda.

"But I don't wanna go," Andy replied softly, now just a few steps away from Miranda.

"Andrea" Miranda sighed, leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes, while pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I send you on errands as I see fit, and for your information, we have been very busy. I am not avoiding you,"

"Then why do you explain yourself, Miranda?" Andy felt almost giddy with this development. Why hadn't Miranda kicked her out already?

At her words, Miranda's eyes flew open and she stared at Andy, contemplating.

"I am not explaining myself, I am just trying to make you see reason, Andrea. Please leave, now." Miranda looked at Andrea calmly.

Had Andy just met Miranda, she might have left; scared and believing that Miranda didn't care at all. Yet, over the last few months, she came to understand Miranda better, and she could see the tension in her eyes. Miranda was still agitated and Andy was desperate to understand why.

"Fine, I will leave, but first I want to know the truth," Andy stated more bravely than she actually felt. This could really lead to her losing her job.

At first, Miranda kept staring at her laptop screen, motionless. Then, she abruptly raised her narrowed gaze towards Andy, pursing her lips slightly. Alarm bells started ringing in Andy's head.

"The truth, Andrea? The truth? What do you know about the truth?" Miranda's voice was low, and soft, yet carried a pointed razor's edge that threatened to leave you bloodied and bruised.

"Nothing, Miranda. That is why I'm asking you to tell me the truth," Andy replied, surprised that her voice sounded so calm, considering that, her sanity had obviously fled the room an hour ago. What was she doing here?

Miranda cocked her head to the side a little and still eyed Andy with slightly narrowed eyes. Suddenly, Miranda stood up and started to pace in front of Andy. After a short moment of restless pacing she stopped, and turned to look Andy directly in the eye.

"I want you to leave, now. If not, you can clear your desk tomorrow morning," Miranda pressed our strained.

Andy's eyes fluttered shut at that. _'Great, what now?' _her mind inquired frantically. Andy took a deep breath, opened her eyes and returned Miranda's intense gaze,

"Fine, I will clear my desk. That doesn't change the fact that I want to know the truth." Andy could hardly believe her ears. This was so bad.

"Excuse me? Do you want me to call the police? I want to you leave my house this instant," Miranda hissed, raising her voice slightly.

"No. I don't want you to call the police, Miranda. However, I will not leave before you answer my question. I mean, you've already fired me, so you probably won't ever see me again. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" now Andy sounded exasperated.

Miranda turned around and dropped her head for a moment. Clearly beyond frustrated.

"The truth, Andrea?" She turned around once more, suddenly wearing a look of utter defeat, which startled Andy into releasing a slight gasp.

"You can't handle the truth!" Miranda continued, refusing to look at Andy directly.

"For almost a year now I handled being your second assistant just fine, so I doubt that I cannot handle whatever truth you have to offer," Andy almost had to smile at this ridiculous interaction. She still didn't understand what was really going on.

"Oh really," Miranda all but whispered, looking up at Andy, taking off her glasses and putting them on her desk, all the while her eyes never left Andy.

"Are you sure about that, Andrea?" Miranda gave Andy a smile that was almost predatory.

Andy had to swallow compulsively, and had to force herself to not take a step back.

"Yes," was all Andy's vocal chords could come up with in that instant.

Miranda's smile turned smug and she stepped closer to Andy, whispering, "Well, we will see in a short moment, won't we, Andrea?"

Andy still didn't understand what was going on and started to sweat. What was Miranda talking about? Why did she have to come so close? Was it too much to ask not to have the person one longs for stand so damn close? Andy's mind was about to go off in a rampage of complains when Miranda stepped even closer and claimed Andy's lips in a chaste kiss.

At first, Andy's brain froze and she remained motionless, her heart hammering in her chest, trying to claw out of her chest to get away from all this insanity. Then, when she felt Miranda pull away a little, Andy regained her senses. She grasped Miranda's waist to draw her closer to her own body and started to kiss Miranda avidly. Miranda appeared surprised by this development and released a small gasp that turned into a moan the moment Andy's tongue entered her mouth to start the most delicious duel she ever had participated in her entire life. Miranda's lips were so soft and her tongue was so hot and incredibly talented. Andy could hardly believe her luck but soon stopped thinking all together.

After a few intense minutes both started to slow down their kiss and drew apart breathlessly. As Andy gazed into Miranda's aroused eyes and took in her kiss-swollen lips, she couldn't suppress a small smile. "I cannot handle the truth, huh?" she whispered, sounding breathless. Miranda only raised one eyebrow before drawing Andy's lips back into another soul-shattering kiss.

FIN?


End file.
